


七代目教你好好穿衣服

by RedBayberryWine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBayberryWine/pseuds/RedBayberryWine





	七代目教你好好穿衣服

　　七代×蛇窟

　　*私设仙人之力可以影响周围的自然生物

 

　　《七代目教你好好穿衣服》

 

 

　　

　　“是大蛇丸给你的衣服？”

 

　　“和你无关吧。”

 

　　一说话就是呛人，如果不是被蛇紧紧束缚住，倒让人怀疑起究竟哪边才是占了上风。佐助充满警惕地紧盯着他，方才他召唤出的白蛇被对方全部反控，现在密密麻麻地缠绕在自己身上。他来回扫视着面前的金发男人，心底盘算着这个漩涡鸣人究竟使用了什么忍术，足以操控他的通灵兽。

 

　　“或许和我无关。”

 

　　听着他略显冷淡的声音，佐助没由来焦虑起来。他从蛇窟顶层飞身而下时，莫名其妙一头扎进这个男人怀里。虽然只是一瞬间的事，但是——那个少年鸣人不见了，取而代之的是这个高大又有压迫感的漩涡鸣人。

 

　　他看着他身上的御神袍，冷笑一声：“鸣人，你既然已经成为火影，不应该日理万机吗？总来惹我算什么事呢？”

 

　　他的声音丝毫没有底气不足。面对这个年长他近二十岁的男人，他心里当然犯起了嘀咕。但他从来不是轻易束手就擒之人，下一刻，咒印迅速从肩头的印记散布全身。咒印生出的左侧翅膀将松松垮垮的衣服卸下一半，胸口的皮肤哗啦啦地露出来，白得晃眼，又很快被黑焰纹路覆盖。佐助写轮眼飞转，黑翅猛然对准他缠着绷带的右手袭去。

 

　　鸣人立即后退了一步，仙人模式让他眼角浮出一片潋滟的红。一条粗大的蛇顺着少年的后背将他的翅膀一起缠住，让他再次动弹不得。鸣人看着他红着眼睛挣扎，很是无奈地摇摇头。再如何咄咄逼人，他们之间仍有二十年、千百次实战、一场战争的差距。他在他手里犹如困兽之斗。

 

　　“你很厉害。”鸣人说，“大蛇丸教了你不少。”

 

　　“少废话！”黑发少年咬牙切地挤出一句话，认为他的赞赏全然假心假意，“那又怎么样？”

 

　　“我没有讽刺的意思，我在夸奖你。”鸣人十足诚恳，一双眼睛蓝盈盈的，能看出些怀念与温情脉脉，“在这样恶劣的环境下成长如此之快——那个年轻的我，实实在在地被你镇住了啊。”

 

　　佐助的眼角眉梢闪过一丝得意。他到底还只是个十六七岁的少年，还有些孩子心性的好胜心。他知道这个男人非常强悍，是现在的他远不能企及的。从他嘴里的得到肯定，必然是有几分分量。

 

　　他看着鸣人缠满绷带的右手，有些生硬地问：“你的手是怎么回事。”

 

　　鸣人笑了笑：“我可以理解为这是你对漩涡鸣人的关心吗？”

 

　　佐助不喜欢他这样沉稳又圆滑的笑，哼了一声，没有说话。鸣人抬手放在他细碎的黑发里，又亲昵地揉了一把：“没什么，失去它之后我得到了更珍贵的东西。”

 

　　“……”直觉让他不想问话，佐助闷闷不乐地说道，“快放开我。”

 

　　或许是七代目毫无保留的赞许和怀念的神情让他一瞬间放松了警惕，让他认为他确实就是那个傻乎乎的、热情又真挚的漩涡鸣人，他的语气不由得变回了以往的轻慢又骄矜。只是同高大的七代目一比，他似乎太过纤细年幼，倒像是冲他撒娇一样。

 

　　“我当然会放开你。但是——那一年我就想说了，佐助。”鸣人缓步走近他，佐助能看到他突出的指节，“这样穿衣服……很危险啊我说。”

 

　　他若无其事地挑开他另一侧胸口薄薄的白衣，淡色的乳尖在衣衫磨蹭中已经微微挺立，鸣人伸出手，直直向着它们伸去。

 

　　“你干什——喂、不许碰！”佐助还沉浸在思索中，没想到他会突然发难，也没想过他竟然要碰那里。鸣人看他一眼，露出一个一如往日的灿烂微笑来。

 

　　带着细茧的指尖顺着淡色的乳晕轻轻划着圈，一股难以言喻的酥麻从胸前传来，让少年瞬间挺起胸膛。意识到自己反应过激，他又立刻欲盖弥彰地缩起身子。

 

　　“这么敏感吗？”鸣人低低笑了一声，笑声直接从他的耳蜗钻进他的大脑。佐助从没有听过他这样的声音，他印象中的漩涡鸣人，天真又笨拙，粗枝大叶，不会像现在这样，蓝色的眼睛比火焰还热烈。

 

　　“我还没有碰这里哦？”

 

　　他说着，指尖状似无意地划过微微涨立的乳头。佐助触电般的弓起身子，紧咬的嘴唇泄出一声呜咽。为什么那里会……他额头一阵发痒，茫然地看着鸣人。咒印迅速旋转褪去，胸前两点被衬得显出一丝鲜红，像是一片新雪上两枚鲜艳的花。能在寒冬开出的花，想必坚韧无比。鸣人瞧着他的反应，觉得十分有趣。

 

　　“还真是诚实的身体啊我说。”他盯着他裸露颈部那形状诡谲的咒印，仿佛这样就能将它剜掉一般，“还可以忍耐吗？”

 

　　佐助睁开眼，血红的双眼恶狠狠地瞪着他，他反而开怀地笑了起来：“那继续吧。”

 

　　原本毫无用处的小器官，在这样的奇技淫巧下迅速沦陷。纱布触感粗糙，刻意不去碰触中心的柔嫩顶端。那里生生感到一丝空虚的刺痛，又像刺痒。佐助的嘴唇被咬得发白，眼神艰难聚焦着。

 

　　鸣人俯下身子，嗅到他颈窝里清甜的气息：“舒服的话，就叫出来吧我说。”

 

　　他偏过头去，一句话说得藕断丝连：“根本……一点……哈啊、感觉、都没有！”

 

　　鸣人毫无诚意地耸耸肩：“还真是十分有说服力呢。”

 

　　他不再怜惜他，同时捏住两个硬得发烫的乳尖狠狠一拧，佐助猝不及防地发出一声尖叫，蓦然睁大双眼，腰脊反弓，下身濡湿一片。

 

　　他胸口剧烈起伏，眼神还带着两分孩子气的懵懂，无意识地望向自己的下身：“什么……刚刚……”

 

　　他的眼睛已经恢复了一片乌黑，通红的眼角湿漉漉的，简直像掉进陷阱还不自知的小兽。鸣人再靠近他时，他就强行稳住心神，想重新露出凶恶且生人勿近的眼神来。

 

　　而鸣人的声音此刻毫不留情，像把不够残忍的刀，在他耳边温柔地磨刀霍霍：“只是玩弄你的胸，就射了吗？真是不得了的身体啊。”

 

　　佐助脸上一片潮红，无话可说，只能瞪他。他看不出这个男人的目的，大脑像浆糊，咕噜噜直冒泡。鸣人的手背在他光滑裸露的肩头轻轻滑动，绷带粗糙的触感让他不自觉向后缩了一下：“这样暴露自己的弱点，真的没关系吗？”

 

　　“……”他才不会相信这个行为恶劣的七代目火影只是为了来提醒他的着装问题呢，“做你的火影，少来管我！”

 

　　鸣人毫无芥蒂地笑笑，影子黑压压地覆上来：“即使你去对二十年前的我这么说，也不会得到你想听到的回答啊。”

 

　　

 

　　事情根本——不该是这样……

 

　　“已经两次了，小佐助。很难受吧？一次次……只因为这里而高潮。”

 

　　佐助瘫软在御神袍上，急促地喘息着，唇角全是亮晶晶的津液。鸣人轻轻抚摸着他绯红的脸颊，随意碰了下他涨成粉红色的性器。

 

　　“射太多次对身体不好啊我说，但我看你又要去了嘛。”

 

　　意识到他想做的事，佐助慌张地夹起双腿想要阻拦：“不……不要——”

 

　　一条白蛇顺着他的大腿根盘桓而上，冰凉的身体死死缚住少年的阴茎根部。佐助想要挣扎，但手被别在身后一动也不能动，只能眼睁睁看着它在优哉游哉地变成一道白色的锁，将令他头晕目眩的快感紧紧锁在身体里。

 

　　鸣人轻轻划过他尖俏的下颌，眉眼间是一种得寸进尺的笑意：“大叔我已经累了哦，不如我们换一种玩法吧。”

 

　　“你要……干什么……？！”

 

　　七代目的手指被一条细细的小蛇替代，他无声地看着它，它便充满威胁地接近那两个已经太过敏感的肉粒。佐助紧张起来，乌黑的眼睫不住颤抖。小动物若无其事地贴上胸口的皮肤，尖细的蛇尾来回在浅红色的乳晕上帚弄。佐助一口气哽在喉咙里，不断发着抖，下身再一次颤巍巍地硬起来。

 

　　“唔、唔……！”

 

　　少年的嘴唇咬得发白，紧缚的双手在背后死死抠弄着自己的掌心。那条小蛇不为所动地用嫣红的舌尖舔弄已经红肿发硬的乳尖，不时在乳晕上轻触，转而又去戳弄乳头。

 

　　“很舒服吧，佐助？”鸣人逗着他说话，“胸都挺起来了我说。”

 

　　佐助的脸上渐渐浮起缺氧的潮红，他张开嘴大口大口地呼吸，脚趾难耐地蜷起又松开。乳头传来无法忽视的刺激，那双不甘示弱的黑眼睛水汽氤氲，再也没有力气瞪人。

 

　　“哈啊……鸣——哈、”少年不断摇着头，脸上遍布水痕。他胸前的乳尖已经红肿不堪，甚至随着它的撩拨微微抖动。柔软冰凉的触感温柔地绕着乳晕打转，强烈的快感让佐助软成一滩水。它不但在饱涨的乳头上扫来扫去，时不时要往顶端脆弱柔嫩的小孔里钻。这样的刺激，简直像直接折磨着他的心脏。而少年的性器则被死死绑住，透出一种晶莹剔透的涨红色来。

 

　　“不要了……呜……”他眼神涣散，不住颤抖，几乎是呜咽着央求起来。鸣人不为所动地用手指来回捻弄起另一边红肿发烫的乳尖，无法承受的快感从乳头处敏感的神经传来，又汹涌澎湃地在紧缚的下身遭到壅塞，立刻一拍即合，四下流窜。佐助眼前一阵发黑，终于忍无可忍，哭泣般的尖叫起来，“不要了、呀——不要了、不要了！！”

 

　　一瞬间，所有的蛇千军万马地从他的身上离开。鸣人终于握住他硬得发疼的性器，凑在他耳边低语道：“射吧，佐助。”

 

 

　　连续的高潮让他后腰酸软，鸣人的力道控制得不轻不重，胸前不但没有他想象中的火辣辣的痛感，反而因为他的离开感到一点空虚。鸣人饶有兴味地看着他努力平复呼吸的样子，手在他一片狼藉的腿间摸索。

 

　　“还想要吗？你的脸上写满了想要啊我说。”

 

　　佐助浑身虚软，像躺在云里：“我、没有……”

 

　　金发男人亲昵地拨弄着他湿漉漉的眼睫：“你总是这样神经紧张，偶尔也放松一下吧。”

 

 

　　他躺在七代目火影的御神袍上，腰部抬高，两条腿又直又长，虚虚夹着男人的腰。所有的束缚都被解开，他却没有力气再去挑衅。

 

　　鸣人低下头，舌尖刚触到那个涨红的肉粒，性器就被滚烫的肉壁狠狠夹了一下。佐助无所适从地掐着男人的大腿，射精的欲望又来了，他甚至分不清它到底为什么而来。鸣人看着他意乱情迷的表情，温柔地笑了笑。少年的乳尖被吮得又湿又亮，一碰就是一抖。七代目的肉刃避开所有混淆感官的壁肉，直直顶上他浅处的敏感点。

 

　　“呜、”佐助触电般地想蜷起身子，却无论如何也办不到。怎么会——这么舒服……他头昏脑胀，叫得嗓子都哑了，只好来回咬着手指，阻止自己继续折磨自己的嗓子。鸣人碰到的地方全部都像烧着了一样，他从来不知道自己的身体如此敏感。显而易见，这个人对他了如指掌。但是……为什么呢？

 

　　全都是没有答案的发问。鸣人为什么会在这里、他究竟在做些什么，他全部混沌无知了。他的气息，漩涡鸣人独一无二的气息蛊惑了他，让他画地为牢，耽溺于此。他在情欲难耐时告诫自己这不过是一次一时兴起，就像他从蛇窟顶层跃至他身边，也不过是心血来潮，一时兴起。

 

　　——哪有那么多的心血来潮，心血早已经在血脉中流窜已久，就等着他拿着刀子切开他的皮肤，顷刻血流如注。泫然欲泣的红色劈头盖脸而下，他的脸上却仍是波澜不惊的模样。

 

 

　　“还射的出来吗？”

 

　　鸣人一边说，一边逗弄那个湿亮的小孔。佐助一口咬上他的手臂，犬齿刺进皮肤，一道血色蜿蜒而下。他浑身颤抖，呜咽着再次达到高潮。

 

 

　　他的手软软地搂着鸣人的脖颈，微微仰头，是个想要索吻的模样。鸣人歪了下头，堪堪避开他的嘴唇。

　　

　　“这个吻——我不会给你。”他撩开他湿漉漉贴在脸上的额发，将手置于他的脸上，隔着手掌在嘴唇位置轻轻一碰，“去找那个年轻的漩涡鸣人要吧。他一直——很担心你。”

 

　　佐助总算找回几分清明，声音沙哑又疲惫：“……我不需要。”

 

　　“这些话，留着对他说吧。”他说，一捧乌黑的碎发在他手里，像乌黑的花穗，“不过我想，结果你是知道的——他不会放弃——直到你回应为止。”

 

　　佐助阖起双眼：“那个吊车尾……”

 

　　“等一等他，”鸣人说，“不要一个人坠入黑暗啊。”

 

　　写不下去了，总之助没说话，后来叔鸣回去了，助再看到疾风鸣下手就特别重，疾风鸣黑人问号？？？←by狱友


End file.
